


Angel's Gift

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "You're Welcome", Angel sends a very belated birthday gift to Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Angel through season 5. Set in the same universe as "From the Angel File" and "Tea and Sympathy". Betaed by my wonderful husband.

Angel was back in the Hyperion Hotel for the first time in months. He didn't really want to be there, but he didn't really want anyone else to sort through Cordelia's stuff. He had called and told Mrs. Chase about Cordy's death. Mrs. Chase had asked that Cordy's stuff be sorted, the things that her friends would want to keep be given to them, and the rest donated to charity. Angel knew that there was stuff that Wes would want and photos that Buffy might like.

Dear Buffy,

_I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. Cordy died Tuesday. She never woke up from her coma. The weird thing is (and there always is a weird thing) that Cordy was in the room with me when the phone rang to tell me she was dead._

_I told her Mom. She wanted me to sort out Cordy's stuff. Anyway, I thought that you or some of the Scoobies might want these photos._

_Always,_  
Angel

Angel blotted the ink and let it dry, then put the sheet in the matching envelope. He pulled out a stick of red sealing wax, lit it, let a few drops pool on the envelope, then blew out the wax stick. The brass stamp he pressed in the wax was an angel; the seal had been a Christmas gift from Buffy the year they had been dating. He only ever used it in his correspondence with Buffy.

Angel put the envelope in the box with the photos, then wrapped it with brown paper and addressed it. Then he took the package to the mail room. If any one of the workers were surprised to see the Big Boss Man in their domain no one said anything after seeing the sad look on his face. That task done, Angel went up to his apartment and wept for his lost loves. The one who had died and the one whom he had had to leave.


End file.
